User talk:Ferretmaiden
Hey Ya'll, sorry if you've asked for Requests, and i haven't given it to you, i've been distracted. I'll try to get it to you as fast as I can! sorry again!--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 00:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ferrets Shall Rule the World!!!!http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User:Ferretmaiden/Archive1 Archive 1 Re:Wiki Of course I enjoy myself, that's why I've been here practically every day since October 2005. I've never really been into fanfictions, but I'm happy others like them, and I see every piece of art uploaded here, and it is the quality of the artists that inspired last year's contest in the first place. I like editing, so I'm very happy with that. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) 8D Haha, yeah, I was thinking of a suitable partner for Urchin ^-^ And I guess Juniper and Pitter would do, just as well :P Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 03:40, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I'd be happy to do a request for you but there's one thing that concerns me I can draw the picture but I don't know where or how to post it if you could give me instructions I'll do my best to draw you Folgrim--Lilac Stormrudder 04:35, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure I have read the Legend of Luke. I;d be happy to do your request- this will be a fun one.:D--Skywindredkite 01:57, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Sig test area! test!Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 00:23, January 5, 2010 (UTC) test again!Ferretmaiden You Have My Daggers! definitely! I love your art! if you can that would be great! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 01:12, January 5, 2010 (UTC) and no, i'm not really insane, i just had an insane moment in the shout box. no one was there and i started talking to myself, and then i died of aloneness, and came back to haut the wiki for leaving me alone as i died, and ended with an evil laugh. so yeah...... i have my moments.Arrowtail Pure randomness! 01:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :) hello, mate! hey, how ya doin? saw you wrote a comment on my story. thanks! if you want updates, put your sig on my user page, i now have a place for updates, so be the first one on it! okay, cya around, wot wot wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 03:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Cowrite I do not think I can do that, maybe some other time. I have 2 co-writes going and i am behind in schoolwork, in addition to my fan fics. (Who is Scragg again?) Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) GASP!!! You just won the game! Yes I did!!! I LOVE that song!!!!!! I thought I was the only one here who heard it :O Yeah...he does so much...but I haven't read those books in a while. I should go reread. Ferret who can't sit still It's 2010, time to vent! :D 08:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Meeka I'm sorry to say you picture will be a little late my computer crashed and I have to borrow my dad's work computer so please stand by sorry i forgot to put my signature--Lilac Stormrudder 19:56, January 5, 2010 (UTC) yahahah, very funny. :) that's fine, no rush. and yes i do why do you ask? Arrowtail Pure randomness! 23:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ANOTHER Exasperated gasp! i would have to copy Legolas!! you have my bow!!!! Arrowtail Pure randomness! 23:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC)